STAR WARS Episode III The Death Of Love
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Anakin's actually smart in this and tells Obi of his nightmare about Padme in III...proves that being smart doesn't always make everything better. First fanfic I ever wrote, so be nice. Chapter 2 is missing, apologies for that.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Welcome to Briar Elwood's first published story. Only the brave of heart should tread here._

Sweat rolled down his face and he clutched blindly at the sheets. How she had screamed! How in the end all she could do was murmur: _Anakin, I love you…Anakin, I'm sorry…I love you…_

He looked over to reassure himself it was only a dream, she was still alive, she was fine. The gentle rise and fall of her chest was all he had needed.

"Ani?" He turned to see Padme standing by the doorway, patient and perfect. He sighed. She wanted to know what had happened.

"It was a dream."

She nodded, understandingly. He bit his lip, blinking back tears.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother before she died." He walked to her and grasped her small, slender hand. "It was about…you." Her eyes widened and she nodded again, but slower.

"Okay…it was about me."

A pause.

"You die in childbirth."

"And the child?"

Anakin shook his head.

"I don't know." He brought her into a comforting embrace and forced himself not to let the tears flow.

"I won't let this happen, Padme."

She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Of course. That's who you are. You're the hero." She paused, thinking. "What about Obi-Wan?" Anakin frowned.

"What? Don't tell him anything! He's on the Council! He'd have to report me!"

"Well, then what do we do? Obi-Wan trusts you…you trust him…I trust him! If you ask him, ask him as a friend, to keep it a secret…" Padme trailed off. Anakin looked at her, pondering his choices. Finally, he nodded.

"All right…"

Padme smiled.

"I'll think about it."

Padme's smile faded a little bit, but realizing there still was hope, the smile came back slightly.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. Chapter 1

"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan turned.

"Anakin. You missed the briefing." He walked out of the room, past Anakin, leaving his former Padawan to hurry behind.

"Sorry," Anakin said, "I was…well, I have no excuse really. I was wondering if I could talk to you…privately."

Obi-Wan stopped in front of his quarters.

"Sure." The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in, Anakin close behind. As the door hissed closed, Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin expectantly.

"Privately?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan…what I'm about to tell you…you cannot tell…anyone!"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, that obviously depends on what it is…"

Anakin bit his lip. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Look, I won't tell unless it's something against the Jedi Code."

Anakin stayed silent. Obi-Wan stared at him in shock.

"Anakin? What did you do?"

Anakin could taste blood he was biting his lip so hard.

"I won't tell you if you won't keep it a secret," Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan blinked, shocked at Anakin's defiance.

"Okay…I'll only tell if endangers you."

Anakin, unsure, was still quiet. There was shocked silence for a moment.

"Anakin! What have you been doing!"

"There are many ways to endanger yourself from a Jedi point of view," Anakin stated simply. Obi-Wan shook his head, frustrated.

"I'll forget we're Jedi. And we'll make the danger only physical or everyday psychological." Anakin finally nodded. "I…Obi-Wan, you know I have feelings for Padme…" Anakin said warily. Obi-Wan nodded and then realization flickered into his eyes.

"You're married to her." It wasn't a question. "So…why are you telling this to me now?"

"She's pregnant."

Obi-Wan's breath caught.

"With your child?" he hissed. Anakin was visibly offended.

"Yes! I'm her husband!"

"Anakin, you're a Jedi!"

"I thought we were forgetting that fact," Anakin huffed. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

"Go on," he growled gently. Anakin could feel the tears well up once again.

"A few weeks ago…I had a dream, like the ones I used to have about my mother…right before she died…it…it was about Padme."

"And?" Obi-Wan prompted gently. He could sense the emotion boiling inside of his friend. Anakin looked away.

"She dies in childbirth." Obi-Wan nodded slowly, soaking in this new information.

"And you're asking me for help. To save her."

Anakin nodded.

"It's just a dream. Dreams pass in time."

Anakin whipped around to glare at Obi-Wan. "That's exactly what you said about the dreams about my mother and look what happened!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "An unfortunate coincidence."

"No, it was not!" Anakin bellowed. Obi-Wan winced.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't, but that doesn't mean Padme will die."

"I'd rather not take chances," Anakin pouted. Obi-Wan nodded.

"That's human nature, perfectly understandable."

Anakin grinned, triumphantly.

"But," Obi-Wan continued. Anakin's face fell. "This happened to Qui-Gon once."

It was now Anakin's turn to looked bewildered. "Qui-Gon was married?"

"No!"

Anakin winced. Obi-Wan continued. "Qui-Gon…had feelings for another Jedi. Tahl. He…had a dream of her dying, tried to prevent that from happening, but she…ended up dying anyway." Obi-Wan fell silent, lost in memory.

"There's more, isn't there?" Anakin prodded gently.

"Torn by his grief, Qui-Gon went on a quest for revenge and almost got his wish…" Obi-Wan looked away. "He almost…turned."

Anakin's breath caught. He tried to imagine Qui-Gon, the man who had saved him from slavery, the brave, strong, noble man, turning to the Dark Side. His imagination wasn't strong enough.

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin. Was it just the lighting, or was Obi-Wan crying long, overdue tears?

"I don't want that happening to you, Anakin. Once was more than enough," Obi-Wan whispered, hoarsely. Anakin nodded slowly, but soon snapped out of it.

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit around with the knowledge my wife could suddenly go into labor and die!"

Obi-Wan's reply left Anakin speechless.

"Yes, that is exactly what you must do."

A full minute later: "WHAT!"

"That is what you must do. What I must do is different. I'll do some research and find some way to help her…ah! Here is something you can do. Keep her on Courasant. This is where the best medical help is. Is that good enough?"

Anakin stared, blinking, confused. "Wait…you're actually helping?"

Obi-Wan frowned, hurt. "Yes! You're my best friend, Anakin, of course I'm helping!"

Anakin blushed. "Yeah…sorry. And thank you."

Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Anytime, friend. All you have to do is ask." The two comrades smiled at each other, smiles that could not feel the grief of the war surrounding them.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Through a terrible mishap, chapter 2 has disappeared. I apologize greatly for this. Everything that happened in that, though, should be explained, or at least alluded to, in here._

The years passed, slowly, but happily until one day, when dear Obi-Wan Kenobi got fed up with the whole secrecy thing. All four Skywalkers plus Kenobi were having a little get-togther at the Senator's residence. The grown-ups were sitting, watching the children play, laughing, just acting like any other old family when Obi-Wan suddenly sighed long and loud. He sat up in his chair.

"You know, Anakin, you're going to have to tell the Council sooner or later."

Anakin looked confused. "About what?"

Obi-Wan gestured to the twins, now playing a game of something somewhat tag.

"Your family," Obi-Wan replied, simply. Anakin pursed his lips.

"They'll throw me out of the Order."

"Or force you to cut all connections to your family. Even if it's strictly business," Obi-Wan added to Anakin's dismay.

"But, in case you've forgotten, I'm on the Council. I will not make you do either. In fact, I'd hate the outcome of both. I'll try my hardest to persuade then to make an exception," Obi-Wan continued. Anakin apparently didn't hear.

"I'm the Chosen One! They can't expel me from the Order! I…I have to bring balance to the Force!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I think you've already done that. Look outside. Look around you. Compare it to a few years ago! When a Sith had control of the galaxy! Do I have to remind you who killed the Sith? Who made them finally go completely extinct? You, Anakin. You brought balance to the Force."

Anakin was silent. After a moment, Padme stood.

"I'll put the children to bed. It's getting late."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were still staring daggers at each other, but Anakin managed to nod curtly. After Padme and the twins had left the room, Obi-Wan dropped his gaze.

"Anakin, all you have to do is tell them, without losing your sense of calm, and I will take care of the rest. Trust me. That's all I ask."

Anakin let his glare last a little longer, then looked sharply away. "All right. I-I…I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Good. I'll set up an appointment for you."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Young Skywalker. The Council is ready for you."

Anakin nodded at the droid, shoving his fear deep beneath him. "Thank you." He walked in to the circular room, glanced at Obi-Wan's reassuring face and turned to face Masters Windu and Yoda.

"Something important to tell us, you have," Yoda croaked. It wasn't a question but Anakin nodded numbly anyway.

"Tell us," Yoda demanded. Anakin paused for a moment and flicked a glance at Obi-Wan.

"I'm, uh…married."

Yoda's eyebrows crinkled with disappointment, but slight amusement. Mace Windu only showed severe disappointment.

"Know this, Obi-Wan does," Yoda stated. Anakin looked up, shocked. He looked at Obi-Wan. Before the Jedi Master had been sitting back, relaxed, like usual. Now, he was sitting up, alert and concerned.

"What?" Obi-Wan hissed. Yoda chuckled.

"Know this, you do."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Uh…yes…I-I…I do."

Yoda grinned triumphantly. Mace Windu turned back to Anakin, leaving Obi-Wan bright red.

"Is there more?" Mace asked Anakin. Anakin swallowed. Now it wasn't just him getting into trouble. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"Um. Yes. My wife…ah, Senator Padme Amidala, ah…we have, er, twins…uh…"

Mace Windu frowned. "How old are they?"

"Erm…eight in about a week…"

Yoda chuckled again. "Known, Obi-Wan has, since before the twins birth."

Obi-Wan glared at Yoda. "How do you know these things?" he demanded. Yoda's chuckle deepened.

"Grand Master of the Jedi, I am. Know these things, I do. No how, only do."

"We will deal with Obi-Wan's consequences later," Windu interrupted. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. Windu ignored him and continued. "Right now, Anakin must decide. Either you are expelled form the Jedi Order or you must cut all connections with your family. We give you the choice, but you must choose."

Anakin realized the spotlight was on him again…and he had no idea what to do or say!

"I…uh…"

Suddenly Obi-Wan stood up. "Do you realize what you are doing?" Obi-Wan walked to stand beside Anakin. "Either way, Anakin is not the only one you are punishing. You're also punishing his wife, his children…me! If he is expelled…" Obi-Wan shook his head in frustration. "You have no idea how much effort Padme had put into keeping him a Jedi! His children think he's some great hero…how would they react if suddenly their father is a disgrace? Not to mention, you're tearing him away from all his friends at the Temple.

"If you make him leave his family Padme has to care for the children alone on top of her responsibilities as a Senator, the twins are fatherless…" Obi-Wan stopped, looking down at his boots.

"Cutting all connections with his family hurts you, how, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan sighed bitterly.

"The Skywalker family has become my family." Obi-Wan smiled wistfully at the memory he was about to share. "The children…Qui-Gon and Shmi, have started to call me Uncle Ben." Obi-Wan trailed off realizing what he just done. He just doomed himself. There was silence in the Council Room as Obi-Wan decided he didn't care. He promised Anakin he would get him out of this and that is what Obi-Wan planned to do. He turned and looked Master Yoda straight in the eye, the same defiance from Qui-Gon Jinn gleaming in his eyes.

"Master Yoda. How would you feel if you were suddenly kicked out of the Jedi Order? Only because you loved someone."

Though Obi-Wan did not see it, Anakin was surprised to watch Yoda consider Obi-Wan's question. Obi-Wan turned to Master Windu.

"Master Windu. What if you brought up a family and you loved then more than anything but then one day you're forced to leave them? How would you feel?"

Mace grunted scornfully. "I'd do my duty."

"Asking that, he is not. How would you _**feel**_?" Yoda prodded. Mace Windu fell silent.

"Discuss this, the Council will. Until then, dismissed, you two are."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed, Obi-Wan too far lost in thoughts to realize he was being dismissed even though he was on the Council, and then the two friends walked out of the room.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Strong argument, Kenobi has made," Yoda told Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin felt a surge of hope, but Obi-Wan remained staring at his boots. Mace Windu continued.

"But, we fear, if we make an exception in Anakin's favor, we will be taken advantage of."

Anakin watched in horror as hope disappeared. Yoda frowned at Anakin, seeing his despair. Windu ignored it and went on.

"Therefore, we will allow Anakin to be a Jedi and have a family, but, Anakin, you will never be able to obtain the rank as Master."

"What?" Anakin began, but at a stern look from Yoda, he shut up.

"The same goes for Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan finally looked up, his eyes wide with confusion. Yoda explained.

"A Master, no longer, you are."

Obi-Wan was speechless. This had never been done before! A wave of guilt and shame washed over him, but at a glance at Anakin, Obi-Wan defiantly, well, didn't care.

Obi-Wan met Yoda and Mace's stare with a glint in his eye Qui-Gon Jinn had mastered. Then he nodded, letting them know he understood and accepted his fate.

Afterwards, Anakin approached the former Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned. Anakin swallowed. "I-I…I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "For what? It's not your fault. And, to tell the truth, I don't really care."

"But if I hadn't made you keep it a secret—wait. You don't care?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, still smiling. "It doesn't matter. And perhaps it's for the best. Though, I don't think they'll listen to me as much now. But we succeeded. You're still a Jedi and you still have a family. That's all I care about at the present moment."

"You're so selfless," Anakin complimented. Obi-Wan stopped smiling and raised his eyebrows.

"Not completely," he said quietly. "I would've thought you figured that out by listening to my argument for you. It wasn't completely selfless. That's part of the reason I'm not on the Council anymore."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	6. Chapter 6

"It was actually pretty neat to see Mace Windu, well, admit defeat, in a way," Anakin laughed, explaining the day's events to his wife.

"Anakin, you're gloating again," Obi-Wan cautioned.

"Oh pish, Obi-Wan. You're becoming such a stickler with age. How old are you now, anyway?"

"Forty-six," Obi-Wan mumbled. Anakin laughed.

"Anakin, you're thirty-one," Padme pointed out.

"And you're thirty-five!" Anakin threw back. "Other than the kids, I'm the youngest one here!"

"And, as usual, you act as if the youngest," Obi-Wan joked, allowing a slight smile. The three laughed. Shmi shyly tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve.

"Uncle Ben?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the small eight-year-old. "Yes, Shmi?"

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Obi-Wan grinned. '_Ah,_' he thought wistfully, '_the innocence of a child._'

"Yes, of course, you can." Shmi smiled her shy, small smile and boosted herself on Uncle Ben's lap. She yawned. Obi-Wan stroked her hair gently and she snuggled against his chest.

Suddenly, her twin showed up, fencing with a fake lightsaber and invisible foe. Qui-Gon's makeshift lightsaber suddenly fell from his sweating palms and whacked Shmi. Shmi snapped up.

"Hey! Ow! That hurt!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Obi-Wan was immediately comforting her, Padme stood and rushed to get some ice, and Anakin stood to deal with his son.

"To your room, young man!" he bellowed.

"But Dad…" Qui-Gon whined.

"No 'buts'! First, showing off and then hitting your sister!"

"But it slipped! It was an accident!"

"To your room! Now!"

There was a pause of silence, except for Shmi's sniffling and Kenobi's gentle coo's, as Qui-Gon stared defiantly.

"It wouldn't have happened if you let me train to be a Jedi," Anakin growled. Not this again.

"We've been through this, Qui-Gon."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said suddenly. Anakin stopped and turned to Obi-Wan. And then he felt it. A disturbance in the Force. There was complete silence as the rest of the family stared at the two Jedi Knights in awe. Then Anakin spoke.

"Padme, get the children to the Safe Room. Immediately."

"Why? What is it?" she asked.

"Just do it."

Shmi and Qui-Gon scrambled over to their mother and she ushered them quickly to the Safe Room. Obi-Wan and Anakin drew their lightsabers and activated them, pacing the interior of the room. Suddenly, all the doors hissed closed. After a moment, Padme called to her husband.

"Ani! The door won't open!"

"Did you enter in the combination code?"

"Yes," Padme said with a hurt tone. Anakin didn't notice and walked to his family, frowning at the door. He held out his hand and gestured, putting the weight of the Force behind it. Nothing happened. Anakin's frown deepened.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan joined Anakin and repeated the gesture. Still nothing.

"How can anything be Force-resistant?" Anakin asked sounding worried.

"Toydarians are. Like Watto. Qui-Gon couldn't use the Force to convince him to buy the parts we needed so he had to resort to gambling."

"I know that…but doors?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "I don't know."

After a few minutes of standing and waiting, the dark feeling vanished. The doors hissed open and everything went back to normal. Anakin and Obi-Wan frowned at each other for a moment, and then deactivated their lightsabers. Life continued as usual.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	7. Chapter 7

Life did continue as usual, except that now, whenever Obi-Wan and Anakin were both at the Skywalker residence the same thing would happen. After about a month, they were all getting very irritated.

Then it happened again. But this time, the doors stayed closed. And the dark feeling became more foreboding.

And a bounty hunter, fully dressed in armor, crashed through a window. He stood in front of the Jedi, blaster pointing directly at them.

"Don't move, Jedi."

Obi-Wan's breath caught. No, it couldn't be. He had seen Mace Windu kill this man on Geonosis almost ten years ago! But then he remembered the little clone boy.

"Boba Fett," Obi-Wan hissed. Fett cocked his head and turned to inspect the man who knew his name.

"Do I know you? Ah, yes. The Jedi Knight that just wouldn't die. I remember you." Then Boba realized Anakin was edging away to protect his family.

"Where are you going? Oh, yes, of course." A blaster bolt flew past Anakin. Padme dived to protect the twins, but it flew past her also. A shy, small, delicate figure fell gently to the floor.

"Sister!" Brother.

"Shmi!" Mother.

"NO!" Father.

Suddenly, a ball of eight-year-old fury attacked the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan rushed to the wrestling match and threw Qui-Gon off Boba Fett.

"Stay back!" he bellowed at the boy and turned back to attack Fett.

But the bounty hunter was gone. Jet pack ignited and out the window, leaving more glass spilling to the floor. The old Jedi rushed to his niece.

Padme's eyes were brimmed with tears as she shook her head painfully.

Anakin's eyes were gone, lost in some other world of his own.

Qui-Gon's eyes were watered like his mother's, but his face was red with fury.

Obi-Wan could only helplessly shake his head. Why was it always the innocent who had to die?

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, why can't I be a Jedi?"

Anakin growled. "Because. It's dangerous. Too dangerous for someone your age."

"You went into the Order at my age! Most go at a younger age!" Qui-Gon argued.

"He does have a point, Anakin. You're being quite a hypocrite," Obi-Wan interceded. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan.

"You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to."

This shocked Anakin. Obi-Wan continued. "Let him become a Jedi. You don't have to train him. In fact, I'm sure the Council would appreciate it if you didn't. You can make sure his Master is someone you trust, however."

Anakin glared. He looked at his son's hopeful face. Then he sighed. "Fine."

Qui-Gon's face broke into a huge grin. "Yeah! Thank you!" Qui-Gon hugged his father and uncle in turn and then rushed to tell his mother the exciting news. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan and turned away.

"He's my son, Obi-Wan. Not yours." With that, Anakin left the room.

"Anakin…!" Obi-Wan called, but realizing he had nothing he could say, he fell silent. Anakin would ignore him anyway.

Despite what it seemed, Anakin was the one most effected by Shmi's death. He had promised his mother he wouldn't fail again and he broke that promise…with his daughter, who's namesake had been his mother, of all people!

The main, true reason Anakin didn't want Qui-Gon to train to be a Jedi was actually very selfish. He didn't want to risk failing his mother again. And now he had to. Because of Obi-Wan.

_ Blast you, Obi-Wan, do you realize what you've done?_ Anakin thought, chucking his lightsaber to the other side of the room.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Five Years Later_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, his face twisted with frustration. Then he decided what he was going to do. And with grim amusement he realized he had been acting a lot like Qui-Gon Jinn lately—this was very Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan stood up, walking to his Padawan's quarters. His Padawan for about two years, Qui-Gon Skywalker.

Qui-Gon's father had disappeared. Vanished. Gone. And it had been two weeks ago. No one cared. No one except Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Padme. Even when Obi-Wan had practically begged the Council to let him search for Anakin, the Council had flatly refused. Apparently there were more pressing matters at hand than the Chosen One missing.

So Obi-Wan was going to look for him anyway. And he was going to take Anakin's son with him.

'_He's my son, Obi-Wan, not yours._' Obi-Wan grimaced. Most Master-Padawan relationships had a parent-child feel to them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Skywalker's had been no different. And now Obi-Wan was feeling even more like the boy's father now that Anakin was gone.

_ Ugh,_ Obi-Wan thought wearily, _the irony of it all._

"Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon turned to see Obi-Wan standing in his doorway. The droid Qui-Gon had been using for training shot out another stinging blast and scored a hit on Qui-Gon's shoulder. He gasped in pain, switched off his lightsaber and skillfully deactivated the droid. He turned back to his Master.

"Yes, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed and frowned. "I've told you many times before, Qui-Gon. Stop calling me Master. Uncle Ben will do."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. What is it?"

"We're going on a mission."

Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled and Obi-Wan was reminded of the boy's father. Roughly, he pushed the thought away.

"Finally! What made the Council change their minds? Where are we going? What are we gonna do?" Qui-Gon asked eagerly. Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. This was the boy's first mission. The Council…well, he was the son of Anakin.

"Actually, er…this is against the Council's wishes…"

Qui-Gon looked appalled. "What? What are we…where are…against the Council's…but…_Why_?"

Obi-Wan winced. "The Council refuses to listen to reason."

"No, why is it so important to you? What are we gonna do? I don't think this…nothing is so important that you should go against the Council!"

Obi-Wan only looked at Qui-Gon for a moment until he could speak calmly.

"Your namesake would've disagreed. And I think you'll change your mind once you know what it is."

Qui-Gon glared at his Master, disbelieving, but expectant.

"We're going to find your father."

Qui-Gon blinked for a moment in shock.

"And this is against the Council's wishes?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down!" Obi-Wan yelled. Qui-Gon fell silent, but was still fuming.

"Now, let's go. We'll search his quarters," Obi-Wan explained, walking down the hall, his Padawan scrambling after him, "for any hint, any clue to where he's run off to. And why."

"How do you know he hasn't been kidnapped?" Qui-Gon asked. It was a good question, Obi-Wan knew, but it seemed to him as if the answer was pretty obvious.

"Just think. Imagine. Try to picture your father, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, being kidnapped. That picture might have worked when he was younger, but now…" Obi-Wan didn't have to go on. He knew Qui-Gon saw his point.

They were at Anakin's quarters. Obi-Wan strode in and looked around. The place was unusually clean. Anakin definitely had been planning this.

"Mast-" Qui-Gon stopped. "Ah…Uncle Ben?"

Obi-Wan turned, smiling. "Yes?" His smile immediately vanished. Qui-Gon was reading a piece of paper in his hand. Qui-Gon hid his tears from his uncle as he felt a knot of fear twist his stomach.

"Th-th-this…it's to my mom…" Qui-Gon stammered, handing the paper to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took the paper and read it, fearing the worst…judging by his Padawan's face. This is what he read.

_ Padme, my love, if ever you must find me, I am on the planet Mustafar. Things have changed, my sweet, but you must believe it is for the better…all of it. I hope you manage to find me before my plan is executed, and I hope you will manage to forgive me after it is. As you might remember, I promised my mother at her funeral I would not fail again. As we saw with our dear Shmi, I broke that promise. I will not break it again. Though, through all my research these past years, it seems the only way to do that, is to end it myself. Very ironic, I know, but it is what must be done._

_I love you,_

_Anakin Skywalker_

_ Very vague_, Obi-Wan thought, panic clogging his throat, making it hard to breathe. But no matter how vague it was, Obi-Wan had a bad feeling he knew what Anakin was saying.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	10. Chapter 10

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan landed on Mustafar, Obi-Wan somehow knew they weren't going to have the greatest success. Qui-Gon just started walking down the ramp like he didn't have a care in the galaxy, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Qui-Gon, Padawan…no matter what we find, no matter what happens…your father still loves you. Do you understand?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan oddly for a moment, but shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Though Qui-Gon had the same forboding feeling as Obi-Wan, he stubbornly refused to show his fear, acting as if this volcanic planet was not so haunting and dark, but somewhere peaceful, like Naboo.

Obi-Wan sighed, gazing after Qui-Gon. Tears started to form in his eyes, for some unknown reason. He blinked them back and walked down the ramp after Qui-Gon.

The darkness penetrated like no other. It was, Obi-Wan realized with horror, the same darkness he had felt coming from Qui-Gon Jinn's murderer and Count Dukoo. A Sith… Obi-Wan's horror was almost at the point of panic—the Sith were supposed to be extinct! A Sith was here.

A lone building was the Jedi's destination. As they crept closer, the darkness grew and Obi-Wan felt sweat roll down his temples. What was the matter with him? He growled angrily at himself. He had faced Sith before.

They entered the building. Sitting at a huge console was a man working on something intently. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knew this was the source of darkness.

Obi-Wan felt sick.

"Daddy?" Qui-Gon whimpered, feeling and sounding very young and inexperienced.

Anakin ignored the Jedi and kept working. Finally, he turned to face them.

"You two are the only Jedi not in the Jedi temple at this time. When I saw you were leaving, I was very frustrated. But seeing you were coming after me, I saw I could work this to my advantage." Anakin turned around and flipped a switch on the enormous console. A hologram of the Jedi Temple appeared. Anakin gestured to the hologram.

"Pay close attention to this. And keep in mind, this hologram is live." Once again, Anakin turned around and this time he pushed a large, red button.

After a few moments of watching the hologram intently, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin witnessed something truly horrible happen. In the hologram of the Jedi Temple, the great building Obi-Wan had called home for over fifty years exploded. And Obi-Wan did not need Anakin to tell him the hologram was live. He felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were quickly silenced.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	11. Chapter 11

Padme had been going about her day as usual when she was suddenly thrown off balance. She whipped around to look out her window, which had a perfect view of the Jedi Temple, and stared in horror.

In the place of the home of so many she loved, was a huge cloud of smoke, flame and debris.

_ No!_ she thought blindly. _Qui-Gon…Obi-Wan…Anakin!_ Then suddenly she remembered. Anakin had vanished. He wasn't at the Jedi Temple. But then where was he?

Padme fell to the ground helplessly, sobbing, _No…no…_

XxXxX

Anakin grinned at his son and his former Master's petrified stares of horror.

"Shall we see that again?" Anakin pressed another button. The image of the Jedi Temple exploding repeated itself—again…and again…and again.

Then, for some strange reason, the two Jedi felt calm. Obi-Wan shook his head at his old friend.

"Why, Anakin? Why?"

All three drew out their lightsabers and activated them.

And then.

Then, they fought.

Father against son.

Brother against brother.

As they fought, they traveled the building. Up ahead, Obi-Wan noticed a series of laser doors. And they were getting closer.

Suddenly, a booted foot slammed into Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan flew back painfully. Once he regained breath, Obi-Wan stood up and ran after the Sith and Qui-Gon.

But he was too far behind. Anakin had gotten all the way through the laser doors, Qui-Gon only had one to go and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan bit back bitter frustration, and he hadn't even made it through one.

The seconds passed by like hours, the minutes like eternity and finally, the doors hissed open, one by one. As Qui-Gon and Anakin returned to their fight, Obi-Wan ran. But he wasn't fast enough—again.

The last laser door hissed closed in front of Obi-Wan.

And, suddenly, this all seemed very familiar.

The same hopeless feeling from those so many years ago welled up inside of Obi-Wan.

Instead of Anakin, he saw a red and black tattooed Zabrak. Instead of his Padawan, he saw his Master.

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan knew what was going to happen.

"_**NO!**_" he screamed, right before Qui-Gon Skywalker was impaled by his father's lightsaber.

'_No matter what happens, your father loves you._' Qui-Gon was frozen with shock and pain.

_ Odd form of portraying love_, Qui-Gon thought numbly.

"Father…" he whispered hoarsely, so quietly, Anakin barely heard him. "Father…I-I…I'm sorry…" For what, Qui-Gon had no idea. "Father…I-I…I love you, father…dad…" Qui-Gon crumpled over, his world turning forever black.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin paced in front of Obi-Wan, who was still trapped behind the laser door, smirking.

"You did that on purpose," Obi-Wan hissed darkly. Anakin shrugged.

"Sort of."

Suddenly the door opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan fought. Soon, they found themselves outside, lava erupting everywhere.

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin to the edge of a cliff just above a river of fiery lava. When Obi-Wan finally say hope for himself in the fight, his hope was suddenly lost. Anakin had managed to flip Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his grasp and Obi-Wan watched helplessly as it fell into the river of lava below.

"No! Anakin, you don't want to do this…there is still good in you!"

Anakin sneered, his lightsaber held at Obi-Wan ready to kill with a flick of his wrist.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to die. Any last words?"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt that odd sense of calm was over him.

"Actually, I do. You were my brother, Anakin. You and your family were the closest thing I've ever had to a family. Anakin, I love you…and no matter how far you go down the Dark Path, I will always love you. I will never be able to bring any harm to you…despite how much harm you bring to me."

Anakin snarled. "And that, my dear friend, is the flaw of compassion." With that, Anakin brought his bright blue blade through Obi-Wan's neck. With his last breath, Obi-Wan Kenobi reached out, even as he stood for a moment, headless, and grabbed Anakin's lightsaber, twisting it out of Anakin's grasp.

Then Obi-Wan's headless body fell to the ground, Anakin's lightsaber clutched tightly in his still warm hand.

Anakin stumbled back, surprised. Then he realized what he had done. He had killed all the Jedi. He. Anakin Skywalker. Padme would _never_ forgive him.

Not to mention he was alone. And it was all his fault.

"No…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…Obi-Wan, come back! Please…I need you…"

Suddenly, the end of the cliff, the part Anakin was standing on, crumbled. Frantically, Anakin held onto the edge. He started to pull himself up. But when he saw what lay right before him, Anakin stopped.

It was Obi-Wan's head. The lifeless eyes still held the love Obi-Wan had felt for Anakin.

"No…" Anakin slipped. He was holding on with his mere fingertips. "What have I done?" he cried, falling to the river of lava to meet his doom.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	13. Chapter 13

Padme heard a knock at her door a few hours after the horrific explosion of the Jedi Temple. Wearily, she opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked. An official stood there, with a small, burned piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you Padme?" the man asked. Padme frowned.

"Yes."

He handed her the scrap of paper. "This was found in the remains of the Jedi Temple. It's addressed to you." The man left and Padme quietly closed the door behind him, reading the paper.

_ Padme, my love, if ever you must find me, I am on the planet Mustafar._

The rest was burned off.

After further research, Padme found that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had left on a mission against the orders of the Jedi Council to find Anakin. Hope surging through her blood, Padme summoned C-3PO and R2-D2, and left for Mustafar.

"You two stay with the ship," Padme ordered the droids as she approached the lone building. "Anakin! Anakin…it's me! Padme…your wife…Ani?" Suddenly, she gasped. In front of her she saw a hologram of the explosion she had just witnessed several hours ago…repeating over and over. All hope fading away, she searched for her loved ones and soon found her son.

"Qui-Gon!" She checked his vital signs with despair. Quietly sobbing, she clutched the body of her son close. Silently, she stood and searched for the bodies of her husband and his eternal friend. How had this happened? Who could've done such a thing?

It didn't take long for her to find Obi-Wan's head and body. Observing his seared and unbleeding flesh, Padme realized he had been killed by a lightsaber.

But where was Anakin?

Then she noticed the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand wasn't his. It was Anakin's.

As Padme looked out to the river in front of her, she somehow knew everything that had happened. Horrified, she continued to gaze at the grave of her husband until she heard a rather large volcano erupt behind her. The molten lava melted away everything except the room with the large console.

And frankly, Padme didn't care.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	14. Epilogue

The Galactic Republic is doing just fine without their "Protectors". In fact, it's a thriving democracy…more so than it was with the Jedi around. The Jedi Temple had become a historic site and attracts many tourists. Almost every week, something significant is found…the most being a short-sized gimmer stick and a long, green, pointy ear.

No one has ever been to Mustafar since Padme and her droids. Even space pirates get such a dark feeling and leave on barely even entering the system.

But if one did venture to Mustafar, one would find a broken down building. If one ventured into the building, one would find an enormous console. One would also find a hologram running over and over again the Great and Terrible Explosion of the Jedi Temple.

And if one listened closely through the frequent eruptions of volcanoes outside, one might hear gentle words.

_ Your father still loves you…_

_ I love you, father…dad…_

_ I will always love you…_

_ It's me…Padme…your wife…_

_ There is still good in you…_

_ Obi-Wan…come back…please…I need you…_

_A/N: Thank you to all who have/will read and/or review._

_Thank you to my friend, Naomi, and my sister who both listened to me geek out about this, especially when I finally finished my first ever multi-chapter story._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
